caracteres_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El reinado de la oscuridad Capitulo 2.- La oscuridad
Ciudad Chatarra Oscar: Corre, tonto Kyoya: Pero ella no es enemiga Oscar: No se de donde seas pero ella es una de las comandantes de la "policía" del supremo gobernante Grey Miriam: *''Los alcanza y los detiene''* No pueden huir de mi Un portal de otra dimension se abre y algo sale de el... derriba a Miriam... Asahi: Kyoya tenemos que irnos!! Kyoya: Primo, tu si me recuerdas? Asahi: Rápido ahora hablamos!! Asahi se teletransporta con Oscar y Kyoya a otro rincón del mundo... Kyoya: Donde estamos? Asahi: No lo se, veras no fui afectado por la Maldicion Oscura porque no estaba en este mundo cuando fue lanzada, el Divino Creador me aviso, trate de llegar antes pero me fue imposible hasta ahora, todo cambio debido a la Maldicion Oscar: La Maldicion Oscura?, Divino Creador? ustedes están locos Kyoya: Tu no nos recuerdas, pero yo soy hijo de Jazmin y el de Arturo, osea tus primos Oscar: Si son sus hijos ustedes... son mis enemigos tambien... ellos son de la orden real de Grey Asahi: No lo somos, queremos romper la Maldicion que lanzo Grey, para que así todos recuperen sus vidas Kyoya: Sabes como romperla? Asahi: Si, en la Tierra 616 tambien existe esa Maldicion, y fue lanzada muchas veces Oscar: Son muy raros, pero siento que no están mintiendo... que deberia hacer Kyoya: Y que hacemos primo? Asahi: Vamos a buscar y a encontrar al "Oscuro", puede que el aun recuerde quien es Isla Ryker ' Grey Boltagon: Te alegrara escuchar esto maestro, hay dos sujetos que tratan de romper mi Maldicion y lo mejor para ti es que son los hijos de los detestables "niños elegidos", para ser más específicos Asahi y Kyoya Wiccan: La romperán y habrás perdido Grey Boltagon: Ya lo veremos ''Se aleja de la celda de Wiccan y ordena a los guardias destruir a cualquier intruso... '''Gran ciudad del futuro Esta ciudad esta formada por Attilan y Utopia... habitada por Inhumanos y Mutantes, gobernada por el visionario futurista Anthony Stark, fiel servidor de Grey... los habitantes tranquilos pasan un día normal... Asahi: No podemos dejar que nos identifiquen debemos pasar desapercibidos Oscar: Nos detectaran rápido, en todas las calles hay cámaras con identificador de rostros y lo peor es que fueron creadas por Stark, son infalibles pueden ver atraves de disfraces, ilusiones, etc Kyoya: Podemos ir con el tío Tony, el sabrá si mentimos o no, podía ser un buen aliado Asahi: No podemos arriesgarnos a ver si funciona o no Escuchan una voz en sus mentes... Profesor X: Estaba por reportarlos al alcalde, pero entre en sus mentes y... sabia que algo no iba bien en este mundo, gracias, atravez de ustedes pude recuperar mis memorias verdaderas Asahi: Me alegra Charles, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible Profesor X: Entonces confiemos en la idea de Kyoya, con otro aliado las cosas podrían salir mejor para nosotros Asahi: Bien, pues intentemosla, vamos a infiltrarnos en el edificio de la alcaldía Hace un dia antes....Salon de la Madre Mistica thumb|301px|Madre Mistica Rita Resulsa revela haber recuperado sus poderes mágicos, pero esta vez es magia buena, Rita se convirtió en la poderosa emperatriz de la magia buena y líder de los místicos como la Madre Mística quien representa toda la magia buena y luminosa, ella presentia el poder de la Maldicion Oscura y fue inmune a ella, trato de quitar la maldicion con su magia pero de repetente un gran aparecio ante ella..... Madre Mistica: Que es la esta pasando??? Maestro Vile: No puedo permitir que desagas la Maldicion Oscura Madre Mistica: Oh??? Maestro Vile: Jajajajajajaja!!! Vile usa su magia oscura y ataca a la Madre Mistica, la despoja de sus poderes reduciendola a una simple humana.... Maestro Vile: Eres una verguenza para tu padre Una nueva oscura cubre todo a su alrededor y solo se pudo escuchar el grito de Rita.... [[Archivo:Master_Vile_Skull.jpg|thumb|344px|''Calavera del Maestro Vile: Es su base voladora.]]'En la actualidad....Calavera del Maestro Vile''' Maestro Vile: Con Grey necesita nuestra ayuda nuevamente Keasha (Bruja Repella): Si al paracer unos fujitivos quieren romper la Maldicion Oscura Maestro Vile: Ja! y como planean hacer, yo he eliminado la fuente de toda la Magia Bueno como me lo pidio Grey. Keasha (Bruja Repella): Si pero debemos confiarnos esposo Maestro Vile: En ese caso, crees que los fujitivos tenga planeado ir a ese lugar como se llamaba antes?.... Rito Revolto: Creo que era...Stro..Strobrope? Scorpina: Es Strobrooke Keasha (Bruja Repella): Si creo que iran alli. Keasha convoca unos soldados nacido de la energia oscura de la Maldicion, llamado los Darkcurseds....thumb|164px|''Darkcurseds'' Keasha (Bruja Repella): No seria mala idea darles un ataque sorpresa antes que lleguen Mastro Vile: Tienes razon, luego que nos encaguemos de ellos, pienso tomar el Bosque Encantado Jajajajajaja!! Keasha (Bruja Repella): Bien*Ve a Rito, Scorpina y los Darkcurseds* Preparecen todos! Scorpina y Rito Revolto: Si Darkcurseds:*Listo para obedecer* Alcaldía de la Gran Ciudad del Futuro thumb|318px|Tony StarkTony Stark: Charles Xavier bienvenido!!!, que quiere el profesor y fundador de la escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad?? thumb|250px|Profesor XProfesor X: Necesitamos tu ayuda Tony Stark: Tu y quienes?? Asahi: Nosotros *''Aparecen de la nada''* Tony Stark: Ustedes son los fugitivos *''Se pone su armadura''* yo mismo los encerrare Kyoya: Tranquilo... podemos hacer que recuerdes tu verdadera vida Tony Stark: Creen que creere eso?, nuestro señor Grey estara muy contento cuando los haya encerrado En la Gran Ciudad del Futuro llego la nave Marveller que voló cerca de la Alcaldia, luego de la nave sale de su parte trasera volando el Spider Machine GP-7 conducido por el Spiderman de Japon, el Spider Machine GP-7 pisa tierra y entra esforzadamente a la alcaldia... Tony Stark: Pero que pasa? Spiderman (Takuya Yamashiro):*''En el Spider Machine GP-7 usa las armas roboticas y lanza misiles a Iron Man solo para dar tiempo, luego ve a Asahi y Kyoya''* Por favor venga conmigo fui enviado por Wiccan para ayudarlos. Kyoya: No, venimos a hacer entrar en razón a Tony *''con una esfera de energia derriba el Spider Machine''* Tony Stark: Yo estoy 100% consiente, y por eso voy a capturarlos, para despues entregarlos a Grey Asahi: Bien, basta *''junto a Charles entra en la mente de Stark y le transmite algunos recuerdos''* Tony Stark: AAAHHH!!! que... que es esto??...toda esto es una mentira??... no... yo le sirvo a Grey Spiderman (Takuya Yamashiro): *''En el Spider Machine GP-7 hace una maniobra para que caiga en pie y asalvo luego sale de su vehículo''* Hey no soy un enemigo, soy su aliado me envio Wiccan Kyoya: Cállate no molestes Spiderman (Takuya Yamashiro): Bueno solo esperemos que logren que Iron Man entre en razón Tony Stark: Ya veo... Somos los únicos que recuerdan su vida anterior? Darkcurseds:*La maldicion oscura produce en la Alcadia Darkcurseds luego de que Tony recuerpero la memoria* Spiderman (Takuya Yamashiro): Oh no que son esas cosas?.... thumb|Tzekel KanTzekel Kan:*Un humo verde aparece y era un esbirro de Grey* Mi amo Grey me envio personalmente a ver que pasaba en la Alcadia de la Ciudad el Futuro. Kyoya: Pero si es un azteca? Tzekel Kan: Mi nombre es Tzekel Kan, soy el sumo sacerdote azteca de Grey, y ustedes serán capturados*Con su magia ordena a los Darkcurseds atacar* Asahi: *''Destruye todos fácilmente''* En serio?, fui entrenado por los mas poderosos maestros y creen que ustedes pueden contra mi? Tzekel Kan: Imposible!!! Asahi: Si no he ido a aplastar el cráneo de Grey es porque primero vamos a romper esta maldicion Una fuerza oscura rodea a Asahi... Kuoya: Primo!!! Nube de la oscuridad Arturo: Bienvenido! Jazmin: Tu poder es enorme, jamas habia visto a alguien como tu Miriam: Pero bueno... nosotros somos los Comandantes de la Policía del Gran y Poderoso Soberano, Grey Daiki: Y vinimos aqui a romper sus esperanzas de derrocar a nuestro Rey Kazuhisa: Preparate para morir Asahi: Wow pero mira que trajo el destino, si son nada más y nada menos que los Portadores del Gen D, El Jinete de la Venganza Arturo, La lider de los Elegidos Jazmin, Los viajeros temporales Daiki y Kazuhisa, y Miriam la Genio del combate Kazuhisa: Y quien se supone que eres tu? Asahi: Bueno soy alumno de Oscuridad y de Divine Lagarto, miembro del clan Alpha y poseedor del potencial desbloqueado infinito, además claro de Miembro de la Compañia de la Tierra Original, soy...el combatiente, Asahi Arturo: Ooooh jaja veamos si eso nos crea un reto Fuera de la nube... Kyoya y Iron Man derrotan a Tzekel Kan... junto al Profesor X observan la nube... Kyoya: Me pregunto que pasa adentro?? Profesor X: Asahi esta peleando contra su familia Kyoya: Mi mamá esta adentro? Profesor X: Si, tu hermano tambien Nube de la Oscuridad Asahi golpea a Arturo este sale disparado a una enorme velocidad, este golpea a Kazuhisa y ambos quedan confundidos, Daiki intenta atacar a Asahi, pero este esquiva todos sus ataques, Miriam trata de golpearlo tambien pero igualmente es muy lenta, ambos son golpeados por una esfera de Ki y caen al suelo Fuera de nube... Spiderman (Takuya Yamashiro): Amigos creo que el azteca no esta derrotado del todo? Tzekel Kan: Enserio me creen débil?*Con su magia oscura hace surgir de la tierra un jaguar de piedra enorme que aplasta a Iron Man* Jajajajajaja. Kyoya: Oh no! Spiderman (Takuya Yamashiro): Esperen yo me encargo de el*''En el Spider Machine GP-7 se sube y se volando a su nave Marveller'' luego la nave se transforma en un robot gigante Leopardon, el cual opera en su interior* Listo! Leopardon lucha con el Jaguar de Piedra.... Spiderman (Takuya Yamashiro): Profesor X, Kyoya traten de ayudar a Asahi, yo me encargo de Tzekel Kan Leopardon saca su espada y escudo atacando con todo al Jaguar de Piedra.... Nube de Oscuridad Asahi: Y eso es todo?? Todos los comandantes se encuentran tirados en el suelo, todos muy heridos y débiles Jazmin: Quien eres?? Asahi: Tu sobrino e hijo de Arturo Arturo: Eh!!! solo tengo un hijo Asahi: No, el sujeto al que siguen lanzo una maldición que los trajo a este mundo, además les borro la memoria y les dio una vida nueva... una en donde le son fieles Daiki: Crees que vamos a creerte?? Asahi: La maldicion no te quito el mal carácter, primo Kazuhisa: La... La maldicion oscura Asahi: Te acuerdas??? O_o Kazuhisa: No... pero oí hablar a Grey de ella Tzekel Kan:*Fuera de la nube, con su ojos verdes ve lo que pasa* No!!!*Con su magia sin que Asahi se diera cuenta, usa un hechiso azteca para debilitar a Asahi y utilizar alguno de lo comandates para que le sacara el corazón a Asahi* Veamos si con esto caes Asahi Miriam se acerca a Asahi para quitarle el corazon pero aparece el Divino Creador y la detiene... Divino Creador: Ya puedes detenerte Les regresa sus recuerdos a Arturo, Daiki, Kazuhisa, Jazmin y Miriam... Arturo: Ya recuerdo... ese maldito de Grey Miriam: Gracias por hacernos recordar Asahi: Como llegaste aqui Tsuna?? thumb|164px|Tsuna es el nuevo Divino CreadorDivino Creador: Bueno... Jazmin: Espera... espera... espera... desde cuando Tsuna es el Divino Creador??? Asahi: Bueno desde ya hace mucho tiempo, fue despues de las cosas de Lord Caos y el padre de Myotismon, pero bueno es una larga historia... entonces como llegaste a este mundo?? ?¡?¡?¡?: Yo lo traje Asahi: Tu... Tzekel Kan:*Vi lo que paso desde afuera* Rayos, el amo Grey no esta contento, ademas ahora necesitamos una fuerza divina superior al Divino Creador Leopardon logra destruir al Jaguar de Piedra reduciendolo a escombros........ Spiderman (Takuya Yamashiro): Listo Kyoya: Bien ecjho Spiderman de Japon Tzekel Kan: Habran ganado pero les quite valioso tiempo* No tiene de otra desaparecer y volver ante Grey* Storybrooke: Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer El Sr. Gold estaba haciendo unas cosas hasta que se le aparece..... Sr. Gold: Quien eres? Keasha (Bruja Repella): Me puedes llamar Keasha, asi tu eres el famoso Oscuro, Rumpelstiltskin. Sr. Gold: A que as venido Keasha (Bruja Repella): Veras es probable que aun recuerdes quien eres...asi que... Al final Gold y Keasha forjan una alianza en secreto sin que Vile o Grey supieran....mas tarde Keasha y sus esbirrros se preparan... thumb|The Dark King of the Destruction Gran Ciudad del Futuro Divino Creador: Bueno ya nos retiramos The Dark King of the Destruction: Bien, vayámonos *''Pone su mano en el hombro de Tsuna y se teletransportan a la Tierra Original''* Daiki: Bueno... y cual es el plan?? Kyoya: Bueno primero tenemos que ver si esta vivo Iron Man Tony Stark: Claro que lo estoy, gracias por dejarme ahi un buen rato Kyoya: Lo siento Tony Stark: Descuida, pero sera mejor irnos ya es posible que aparezcan mas de esas que trajo la maldicion oscura Spiderman (Takuya Yamashiro): Podemos ir en mi nave Maveller Profesor X: Estas seguro que nos dectaran? Spiderman (Takuya Yamashiro): No Asahi: Se a donde ir Arturo: A donde?? Asahi: Lo que era Rusia antes de la Maldicion Oscura Oscar: Eso es... si no mal recuerdo... Krack-Karov... El reino del Buho metalico Miriam: Si... pero porque a Rusia Asahi: Bueno justamente porque vamos a ver a ese buho Krack-Karov ????: Vayan y no dejen que nadie entre sin mi permiso ¡¡¡¡: Si Sr. Clockwerk Continuara.... Categoría:Warmexicanmon Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Fanon Categoría:Episodios del Reinado de la Oscuridad